Story Keeper
by Montana Get Away
Summary: The wall between worlds is crumbling, and Katie needs to get characters back to there homes. But one she is not willing to let go.


This is for my friend Katie A few things about this fan fiction. 1. It is for my friend Katie, she likes William Moseley and I told her I would write it for her. 2. I wrote the most part of this at midnight, when I had gotten back from a party. I was tired, and it is not by best work. Don't judge it. 3. AND, don't send me mean reviews. If you want to say something mean, keep it to yourself, and off.! 4. For the idiots that wrote me before, please feel free not to review this one. Ok now to the actual story:

Katie walked through the crowded subway platform. It was busy for a Saturday, and she just wanted to get to her destination. She managed to dodge past people and get up the stairs. She walked out of the building, breathing in the smoky city air. It was hot and humid. She waited for the light to change, and then crossed the street, walking toward the mall.

To her relief the building was air conditioned, unlike her house. The cool air surrounded her, and she breathed, inhaling the smell of cleaning solutions, and new clothes. Katie had been so glad to have a reason to leave her house, that she had left without eating. On her left was a small both selling ice cream. She ordered a double scoop cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and sat on a bench to eat.

As she was devouring the ice cream she looked around the mall. It was here, that only one year ago she had first met Edward, and Angel. She had been in the bookstore, she had her back facing. A non existing wind picked up, and Edward was thrown into a book self. Hours later, she had met Angel, in the movie store.

After getting them home she had learned about the walls between reality, and real life. The wall was starting to crumble. As much fun as it sounded, it was very bad. The good characters were fine. But the evil witches, not so great. Characters always had the same powers and personality. They always had the same goals. To witches, it didn't matter what world they were trying to take over.

The first time it had been fun. She got to meet Edward and Angel, her two favorite vampires. She had gotten them home. A few days later it happened again. The more she helped, the more the wall would fix it's self. It had been explained in a letter that had arrived at her house. She was the Keeper of Stories (thank you Princess Lucy). The hot spot was the mall.

It had become a familiar routine, a book/movie character would jump out at her, she would introduce herself, yell at them for being idiots, hit them (and she hits hard) , and then get them home.

After finishing her ice cream she walked over to the garbage, and tossed the cone. She always had to take one bite to remind herself, that ice cream cones tasted like cardboard. She turned around and walked toward the book store, where she had first met Edward.

She looked around for a while, nothing new. The only good books would come out in July. Still three months. She left, bored out of her mind. She walked into the video store. On a blank TV was her reflection, in the empty store. Her brown hair hung neatly down her back in a pony tail, her brown eyes starred back at her. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short.

At that moment the non existing wind picked up, blowing movie cases up into the air. One landed by her feet. She picked it up, but dropped. It was burning hot. It lay on the ground, and the force of the wind pushed Katie backwards, onto the floor. She wondered who it would be this time. Most of the time she would introduce herself, yell at them, hit them for being idiots (she hit's hard) and then get them home. Who was going to be her punching bag for the next week.?

The boy that landed on the floor, next to her, was not what she was expecting. Katie's mouth dropped open. " Oh, my, god, It's you," her breathing got shallow, and then she let out a scream. The boy jumped up, and brandished a sword. " Where am I?" he demanded, much like everyone else. Katie couldn't speak. The case of the movie lying on the floor had the title Narnia. The boy was Peter. He was standing infront of Katie. She wasn't helping him home, she was keeping him.


End file.
